


Сильно преувеличены

by Merryada



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryada/pseuds/Merryada
Summary: Что если практически все сотрудники "Зигмунда" сделают такие же выводы насчет здоровья Нила, как и фэндом? Разумеется, каждый сочтет своим долгом распросить его по поводу его неминумой смерти.





	Сильно преувеличены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Greatly Exaggerated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412622) by [Ammaren (Fjallsarlon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjallsarlon/pseuds/Ammaren). 



Есть несколько вещей, которые пугали Нила Уоттса, одна из них — его мама, всякий раз, когда она просила его заправить свою постель. Другой, более актуальный страх только что взломал его электронный замок, и теперь сидел на столе, свесив ноги, и как ни в чем ни бывало грыз шоколадный батончик.  
Конечно же, Нил ни за что не выдаст свой страх. Нельзя позволять жутким созданиям из недр кошмаров знать об этом; о том что ты напуган так, что не можешь здраво соображать. Проще говоря, до усрачки.  
— Эй, Рокс, — сказал он, крутясь в своем кресле. — Что ты забыла в моем личном пространстве?  
— Решила навестить местного хулигана корпорации «Зигмунд», — сказала Рокси.  
— Я предпочитаю «местный плохиш», — ответил Нил с усмешкой. — Вообще, я абсолютно уверен, что эти очки, — он постучал пальцем по оправе, — единственное, что спасает вас всех от моих невероятно горячих взглядов.  
— Ооооо, — Рокси причмокнула шоколадкой и похлопала его по плечу. — Давай, давай, Нил, мечтай дальше!  
Как только черная дыра в ней поглотила батончик, существо, известное под именем Роксана Винтерс, нашло пачку M&Ms, про которые Нил уже совсем забыл, похоронив их под кипой бланков и отчетов, которые надо было сдать ещё вчера.  
— Ты же не будешь их есть?  
— Угощайся, — Нил вздохнул; первое правило сосуществования с сотрудницей — ни в коем случае не вставать между ней и сладким. — Сложный пациент?  
— Угу, — сказала Рокс, разрывая пакетик. Она широко зевнула. — Мы с Робом только вернулись.  
— Ммм, — протянул Нил, не имея особого желания расспрашивать. Но Рокси заняла приличную часть его стола и, судя по всему, не собиралась покидать насиженное место. Словно в его офисе поселилась назойливая кошка, разве что зловещие взгляды не бросает. — Я так понимаю, всё прошло удачно?  
— Работа? Ага. Желание исполнили, всё безупречно, как всегда, осталось только написать отчет, — Рокси широко размахивала пакетиком с драже.  
— Круто, — сказал Нил. — Так… ты что-то хотела? А то мне тоже надо отчеты писать, формы заполнять… — он указал на бумаги на своем столе.  
— Ты умираешь?  
Нил моргнул. И ещё раз моргнул.  
— Боже, — выдохнул он. — Почему ты вообще такое спрашиваешь?  
— Да так, слышала разговоры у кулера, — доктор Винтерс пожала плечами. — Подумала, что будет лучше услышать правду от тебя, — она хихикнула. — Ведь мне так понравилась наша маленькая задушевная беседа. А тебе?  
Его глаза метнулись к шкафу; тому самому, за которым он прятал своё новое устройство, когда не работал над ним наперегонки с тиканьем собственных биологических часов.  
— Да-да, — сказал Нил равнодушно. — В следующий раз можем сесть у костра и спеть песенку. Если это всё…  
— Слушай, вот в чём дело, — продолжила Рокси. Она забросила последнюю конфетку в рот и скомкала пакетик. После чего встала со стола. — Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что ты мне ничего не расскажешь.  
Нил скрестил руки на груди.  
— Тебе напомнить про твою «Испанскую инквизицию»?  
— Может я и заставила тебя выболтать свои планы по модификации оборудования, — Рокси кивнула. Вот ещё одна причина, по которой Рокси может вселять ужас: когда она понижала градус своей долбанутости и становилась серьезной, а затем направляла на тебя свой проницательный взгляд, ты понимал, что Роксану ничто не остановит если она настроилась получить желаемое; в этом случае, ответы, которые Нил не готов был дать. — Но вот в чём дело, Нил. У тебя есть секреты. Много. Иногда мне кажется, что ты всё скрываешь потому, что тебе _нравится_ всё скрывать, — она приподняла бровь. — Ты правда думаешь я поверю, что ты открылся и разболтал мне всё о своих намерениях?  
— Забавная штука, — сказал Нил, поправив очки. — Ты просишь меня сделать логически невозможное — доказать, что я точно ничего не утаиваю.  
— Я уже говорила, — Рокси пропустила его слова мимо ушей. — Я не остановлюсь пока не выясню, что у тебя на уме. Уж поверь, — она взяла со стола обёртку от шоколадного батончика и скомкала её вместе с пакетиком от конфет в тугой шарик.  
Повисло напряженное молчание.  
— Ладненько, — чуть ли не пропела доктор Винтерс, резко изменившись в настроении. — Приятно было поболтать, Нил. Жду не дождусь наших будущих бесед!  
Она неторопливо проследовала за дверь, небрежно швырнув шарик из обёрток; тот отскочил от пола и рикошетом полетел прямо в мусорную корзину.  
Нил глубоко вздохнул. Люди, уныло подумал он. Жить с ними тяжело, но и без них нельзя. Он сомневался, стоит ли говорить обо всём Рокс, так она ещё и настаивала, что надо привлечь к этому _Роба_. Потом, к его величайшему удивлению, оказалось, что Роб и сам хотел присоединиться. Нил не мог отрицать, что Роб собаку съел на всяких странных делах, и он проявлял некую долю уважения к техническим навыкам Рокси.  
И есть с кем обсудить идеи…  
Хорошо, что Рокси указала ему на проблемы в коде до того, как он ощутил их на собственной шкуре. Конечно, он и так себя измотал, пытаясь всё время быть на три-четыре шага впереди Рокси и Роба, но к тому времени, как они узнают…  
Может стоит последовать совету Роба и вернуть обычный замок на дверь, подумал Нил. Или что-нибудь ещё, лишь бы Рокси так просто не могла взломать.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты какой-то бледный, Нил, — Таима МакМиллан беспокойно нахмурилась. — Ты достаточно спишь?  
Если бы у каждого из его коллег была своя архетипическая роль, думал Нил, Таиму МакМиллан можно смело было бы назвать всеобщей мамой. Она присылала Эдди вязаные шапочки и шарфы каждое Рождество, что неудивительно, ведь Эдди достаточно молодой, чтобы казаться по-мальчишески потерянным всё время. Хоть он работает здесь довольно долго, он просто создает такое впечатление. Не помогло также то, что он однажды напился на вечеринке в честь Рождества и весь вечер болтал без умолку про свои волосы.  
Эдди Дойл: невинный ребенок, и, к счастью, главная жертва материнской заботы Таимы.  
Логан постоянно получал от неё вязаные повязки на голову, и Нил был почти уверен, что теперь у него достаточно вязаных чехольчиков на кружки чтобы играть с ними в полномасштабную башенную защиту по всему офису.  
— А, неделька выдалась безумная, — Нил пожал плечами. — Ну ты знаешь, исполнить желания, заполнить документацию, написать отчет вовремя…  
Таима неодобрительно цокнула языком и покачала головой.  
— Ох, я помню как здесь было до того, как мы подписали то соглашение с корпорацией «Германн»…  
Он мог ей напомнить, что в то время уже работал здесь, пусть и не ездил по вызовам. Но какой смысл?  
— И всё же, — продолжила Таима. — Тебе нужно и о себе иногда заботиться, мальчик мой. Нельзя же всё время работать на износ. Только и надо что выходить погулять почаще, хорошо спать и правильно питаться. Жизнь — это не только работа и просиживание штанов в офисе.  
— Да, да, — рассеянно пробормотал Нил. Утро задалось: Таима МакМиллан подстерегла его у кофейного автомата, и теперь ему приходится выслушивать жизненные советы, пока его удерживает желание утолить наконец свою кофейную зависимость. — Ты закончила c кофе?  
— Хорошо, — ответила Таима, игнорируя его попытки получить заветную дозу кофеина и выбраться из этой неловкой ситуации. — О, а ты прочитал письмо, что я тебе скинула?  
— Какое письмо? — спросил Нил, и тут же понял, что совершил большую ошибку.  
— Я прикрепила фотографию моей племянницы, — Таима просияла. — Из вас получилась бы отличная пара, и тебе определенно стоит заняться своей личной жизнью вне…  
О нет, _этого_ ещё не хватало. Он уже готов махнуть рукой на кофе. Ева всё ещё у него в долгу, и прямо сейчас он всерьез собирался этим воспользоваться. Уж она не побоится МакМиллан.  
Вслух он сказал:  
— Ой, знаешь что? Я сейчас вспомнил, мне надо оборудование реконфигурировать. Увидимся!  
И он убежал.  
Ни о каком мужестве уже и речь не шла. Это Таима МакМиллан, чья забота наверняка заставила бы самого Лорда Волдеморта зарыдать, раскаяться, и в итоге мирно попивать какао с племянницей Таимы под звуки свадебных колоколов. Стратегическое отступление в этом случае — мудрое решение.  
Он ворвался в свой кабинет, по пути наверняка побив какой-нибудь мировой рекорд по бегу, и запер за собой дверь.  
Он вытащил мобильник и торопливо набрал номер.  
— Алло? Ева?  
  


***

  
  
— Слушай, — сказал Логан, наблюдая, как Нил отмерял кайенский перец. — Что ещё за слухи ходят о том, что ты умираешь?  
Нил поперхнулся, закашлялся, вдохнул острого перца, чихнул и случайно вбросил целую ложку приправы в рагу. — Вот блин! — он беспомощно смотрел на пустую ложку. — Молодец, нечего сказать. Тебе не говорили, что невежливо спрашивать вот так напрямую, умирает ли кто-то. Как и сплетничать про чье-то здоровье.  
— Эй, это ты закинул туда весь этот перец, — отметил Логан. — А ещё говорил, что постоянно ходишь на групповую готовку, что это твоё любимое хобби…  
— Да, и когда я хожу, люди обычно не задают мне под руку всякие ужасно личные вопросы, — пробурчал Нил. — Мне _нравится_ острое, но даже я не уверен, что хочу это пробовать.  
Логан вздохнул и зачерпнул ложкой немного рагу, пробуя. Он тут же поморщился.  
— Да, ты определенно переборщил с перцем.  
— _Мы_ переборщили, — поправил его Нил. — Ты тоже виноват. _Моё_ рагу всегда невероятно вкусное, а это — словно удар по вкусовым рецепторам. Принеси воды. Я попробую убрать излишек, но мне кажется придется его разбавить.  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон; звонивший будто специально дожидался, пока он накосячит.  
— Ох, ну что ещё? — Нил прошипел себе под нос. На экране высветилось «Ева», и он со вздохом принял звонок.  
— Вы двое закончили? — тут же спросила Ева.  
— А как же «Привет, Нил» или «Эй, Нил, рада с тобой поболтать, как поживаешь»? Теперь сразу «Вы двое закончили?». Да уж, ты точно знаешь, как обрадовать, — он поставил звонок на громкую связь и положил телефон на относительно чистый стол, чтобы начать вынимать комки перца из рагу.  
— Ага, — отозвалась Ева. — Рада поболтать, Нил. Вы двое закончили?  
— Вам определенно надо поработать над манерами, доктор Розалин, — сказал Нил. — И, нет, мы _не_ закончили, и не закончим если ты и дальше будешь нас отвлекать. Совершенство требует времени, знаешь ли. Терпение, мой юный падаван.  
Ева тяжело вздохнула; на заднем плане раздавался гул голосов.  
— Ладно, но если вы с Логаном опоздаете, остальные начнут без вас. Считайте, что вас предупредили.  
— К сведению принял, — он завершил звонок и продолжил попытки спасти рагу. К счастью, не весь перец успел смешаться, так что его не трудно было убрать, хотя немного излишков осталось.  
— Ева звонила? — Логан вернулся со стаканом воды.  
— Спасибо, — Нил проигнорировал вопрос, взял стакан, вылил его содержимое в рагу и принялся помешивать. После чего попробовал и покачал головой. — Ну вот, теперь снова придется добавлять чили.  
— Ты вбухал туда целую ложку перца, и теперь хочешь ещё и чили добавить?  
— _Мы_ вбухали целую ложку перца, — сказал Нил. — И, да. Чили паста скорее сладкая и пикантная, чем острая, а мы же хотим, чтобы наше рагу с тофу было действительно _вкусным_? — он нашел открытый пакет с пастой чили и выдавил немного в кастрюлю. — Вот что я скажу, Логан, готовка — это прямо как химия. Ты много раз будешь косячить и точно не захочешь повторять эксперимент заново. Поэтому придется импровизировать.  
— Я почти уверен, что в химия работает не так, — возразил Логан. — Мой учитель по химии частенько на меня орал за то что я был недостаточно точен.  
— А, — Нил отмахнулся ложкой, разбрызгав немного рагу по столу. — Твой учитель — кретин. А сейчас тебе дает советы профессионал, так что мотай на ус.  
— Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — пробубнил Логан. Вот тебе и благодарность, подумал Нил. И зачем он вообще согласился готовить с ним для вечеринки?  
— В общем, слушай меня, и мы принесем им кастрюлю вкуснейшего острого тофу, такого, что пальчики оближешь. Они будут умолять нас приготовить ещё!  
— Это же не жареная курица.  
— Да, и если ты и дальше будешь таким пессимистом, на кухне тебе делать нечего. Дыши! Пусть Сила струится сквозь тебя!  
Вопрос о здоровье Нила уже забылся; по крайней мере, Логан его больше не поднимал.  
  


***

  
  
— Эй, Нил! — Нил сразу же узнал этот голос, но шаг не замедлил. — Да подожди ты! Есть вопрос!  
Он остановился, оборачиваясь; с конца коридора к нему несся Эдди Дойл. Нил дождался, пока он подойдет ближе и окинул его настороженным взглядом.  
— Надеюсь, он не о том, умираю ли я, — казалось, что уже все в «Зигмунде» слышали об этом. Роксана утверждала, что не она пустила слух, но если серьезно, кто ещё это мог быть?  
Он устал всем объяснять, что нет, он чувствовал себя нормально, и то, что он не разыгрывал Еву _постоянно_ , не значит, что он одной ногой в могиле; конечно, он местный плохиш корпорации «Зигмунд», но нет никакой нужды поднимать такой кипиш из-за вероятной перспективы его смерти.  
— Стоп, ты что, умираешь? — Эдди уставился на него ошеломленно. — В смысле, это же ужасно. Что…  
— Нет, — проворчал Нил. — Я не умираю.  
Эдди неуверенно потупился.  
— Ты и правда какой-то бледный в последнее время, и подозрительно тихий, и выглядишь постоянно измотанным, но, наверное, это просто…  
— Я в полном порядке, — огрызнулся Нил и собрался уходить, но Эдди удержал его за плечо.  
— Эй, эй, всё, забыли, ладно? То есть, блин, это даже не то, что я хотел спросить, а ты просто сам сказал, и…  
— Окей, забыли, — оборвал его Нил. Если Эдди больше не будет затрагивать эту тему, он не против выслушать, в чём заключался его настоящий вопрос. — Валяй.  
— Ну, я надеялся, ты расскажешь, как проходит экспертиза, а то мне сказали, что мой договор будут пересматривать; Лиза говорит, что всё не так страшно, но я всё равно волнуюсь.  
Нил удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Твой договор пересматривают? — спросил он, про себя отметив с тревогой, как же быстро летит время; и действительно, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Эдди успел завершить первый этап договора. — Тебе лучше у Евы спросить. У меня был нестандартный случай.  
Эдди поморщился.  
— Кстати об этом… — он подергал за верёвочки на своем пончо. — Лиза сказала, что ты перевелся из техотдела. Да?  
Нил осторожно кивнул; он неловко себя чувствовал от того, что Эдди так бесцеремонно об этом говорил. Может ему просто не нравилось, когда его обсуждали. В одном Рокси была права: он любил секреты; он старался сохранять детали своего прошлого как можно более туманными и загадочными. И не любил откровенничать с коллегами.  
По крайней мере, не просто так.  
— Здорово. Буду признателен, если ты не будешь об этом распространяться, но я тоже перевелся. Работал в отделе реконструкции памяти в «Мнемозине», — и снова эта гримаса. — Сбежал оттуда, как только появилась возможность, а в «Зигмунд» как раз тогда принимали на работу, ну я и пошел! Разве что теперь мой договор пойдет на экспертизу, и, как я сказал, мне страшно. Любая помощь подойдет.  
— И не говори, — Нил присвистнул. Технически, то, чем они здесь занимались, попадало под определение реконструкции памяти, но PR-отдел предпочитал термин «генерация жизни». «Мы не просто берем и перестраиваем воспоминания, — поговаривал Роб, в очередной раз читая им нотации.  
— Мы создаем альтернативные жизни, даем людям возможность снова сделать выбор».  
Но в «Мнемозине» — а он о них слышал — изучали более сомнительные аспекты реконструкции памяти: как, например, погружение в память подозреваемых чтобы добыть оттуда всю возможную информацию.  
— Что ж, тогда ты в лучшем положении, чем я был, когда пересматривали мой договор.  
— Наверное, — Эдди криво улыбнулся. — Они учитывают предыдущий опыт работы?  
Нил наморщил лоб.  
— Опыт работы определенно не помешает. Но их больше интересует, как много контрактов ты провалил. Ещё учитывается количество поданных исков… — он вспомнил ледяной тон Евы, когда она говорила, что ему повезло, что угрозы исков не считаются. — Расслабься, пойди сыграй во что-нибудь, не знаю...  
Эдди вздохнул, продолжая беспокойно трепать несчастное пончо.  
— Они же не рассматривают записи предыдущих выездов? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от пола.  
— Если им сильно захочется, отдел кадров может подрядить какого-нибудь специалиста просмотреть данные и сгенерировать запись и стенограмму к ней. Ух, надеюсь, ты не слишком много там матерился, Эдди.  
Эдди побледнел.  
— Твою мать…  
— Да шучу я! — Нил усмехнулся и развернулся чтобы уйти. — Об этом можешь не волноваться. В оборудовании «Зигмунда» по умолчанию стоит фильтр ненормативной лексики.  
Он не сказал, что любой знающий своё дело тех. специалист может изменить записи. Таким образом, отдел кадров и Ведомство получали, что хотели, а Нил с Евой не вылетали с работы. Велика вероятность, что и Лиза знает эту хитрость. Но Нил уже исчерпал желание быть полезным. Можно считать недельную норму общения выполненной.  
— Спасибо! — прокричал ему вслед Эдди.  
  


***

  
  
Роб подошел к нему, когда он возвращался из уборной.  
— Твой офис или мой? — резко спросил он.  
— Ну и ну, Роб, не знай я тебя, то подумал бы, что тебя посетили крайне непристойные мысли, — протянул Нил. — К твоему сведению, хоть мне и нравятся длинные волосы, не думаю, что ты мне…  
Роб молча затащил его в свой кабинет и закрыл за ними дверь.  
— Прекрати привлекать внимание, — одернул он его.  
Нил мельком глянул на дверь.  
— А сам? Думаешь, то, как ты затянул меня сюда, не выглядит позодрительно?  
На губах Роба промелькнула усмешка, тут же сменившаяся его обычной невозмутимостью.  
— Нет, если я вызвал тебя сюда, чтобы наорать.  
_Отлично,_ Нил мысленно закатил глаза, _у Роба появилось чувство юмора._ По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это шутка. Респект ему за покерфейс, кстати. Нилу нечего было возразить.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — В чем дело?  
Роб скрестил руки на груди. Внимательный взгляд его тёмных глаз был направлен на Нила. Невозможно было понять, что творилось у него в голове.  
— Я обратил внимание, что некоторые из наших коллег выразили озабоченность состоянием твоего здоровья.  
Нил закатил глаза, теперь уже по-настоящему.  
— Опять двадцать пять, — пробормотал он. — За последние пару дней ко мне чуть ли не половина отдела подошла; все почему-то уверены, что мне недолго жить осталось.  
Роб кивнул на карман его халата.  
— Ты всё ещё принимаешь таблетки?  
Нил спокойно воззрился на него. В эту игру вполне могут играть двое, и его покерфейс ничуть не хуже. А вообще ему следовало быть более осторожным. Ну вот надо было ему взять с собой баночку на то задание, надо было отойти, принять таблетки, и _конечно_ Робу просто надо было появится в тот момент и всё увидеть.  
— Ну?  
— Скажу честно, Роб, это не твоё дело, — сказал он холодно.  
— Возможно, — ответил Роб. — Как и твой маленький проект, технически.  
— Я техник, — процедил Нил. — Мы на всё смотрим с технической стороны. Если больше не хочешь быть причастным, так и скажи.  
Роб нетерпеливо мотнул головой.  
— Дело не в этом. Я пытаюсь сказать, что некоторые из нас беспокоятся за тебя. Особенно когда речь идёт о твоём здоровье, — он вздохнул. — И почему тебе нужно всё, — произнёс он, скрежеща зубами, — _усложнять?_  
— Н-да, — сказал Нил. — Чудно. Это всё? Я пойду тогда, наверное. О, и можешь передать всем, кто спрашивает, что я в порядке, и в ближайшее время коньки отбрасывать не собираюсь.  
Он вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь. Роберт не стал его останавливать.  
  


***

  
  
— Выглядишь ужасно, — сказал Виллис.  
Нил всей душой хотел, чтобы неловкое чувство после того случая, когда они с Евой застали МакМилланов за чем-то явно неподобающим в зале совещаний, уже пропало. Тогда Виллис бы сейчас не говорил ему такие вещи.  
— Уверен, та цыпочка с прошлой ночи так не считала, — лениво произнес он. — Девочкам нравится моё гладкое но мужественное лицо.  
Виллис приподнял бровь.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, сынок, — сказал он. — Когда мы с Таимой встречались…  
— Так, стоп, не надо, — решительно оборвал его Нил. Лучше быть решительным когда Виллис Макмиллан начинал выдавать слишком много подробностей. Если не быть — как, например, Эдди — можно застрять на несколько часов, слушая истории Виллиса об их отношениях с Таимой, которые плавно перетекут в советы по поддержанию счастливого брака и здорового либидо. Нил узнал об этом на собственном опыте, и теперь предпочитал прерывать Виллиса ещё до того, как он начнет. — Не будем об этом. Ты что-то хотел? Или просто так решил нарушить моё личное пространство?  
Виллис усмехнулся.  
— Таима попросила заглянуть к тебе. Спрашивала, как продвигается реконфигурация оборудования, — в его глазах мелькнули лукавые искорки. — А ещё просила вставить пару слов про её племянницу и сказать, как прекрасно вы бы ужились вместе.  
— Оборудование работает просто _отлично_ , — заверил его Нил. — Я тех. специалист. Я же не зря деньги получаю.  
— Как и я, — сказал Виллис. — Как и я… В любом случае, — он подмигнул Нилу, — давай _притворимся_ , что я тебе всё сказал?  
— Спасибо, — довольно произнес Нил. — Это я могу. Я хорошо умею притворяться.  
Иногда он просто ненавидел своих коллег. Но только иногда.  
— Хорошо, — Виллис кивнул. — Значит договорились. Не хотел говорить, но выглядишь ты и правда ужасно, — он вышел из кабинета, постукивая тростью.  
Нил пропел ему вслед:  
— А она так не считала.  
  


***

  
  
— В отделе тотализатор открыли, — сказала Лиза как бы между прочим.  
Нил оторвал глаза от разложенного перед ним штатного оборудования и приподнял бровь. Даже сейчас ему казалось, что его оценивают, будто Лиза ему разнос устроит за неаккуратную работу или какую-нибудь дилетантскую ошибку. Лиза оценивала всех — включая себя — по высокому стандарту, за что Нил её, безусловно, уважал.  
— Во-первых, мне правда стоит об этом знать? Во-вторых, я обижен, что меня не позвали поучаствовать.  
— Наверное нет, — признала она. — Но ты не задал самый важный вопрос.  
— Я уже боюсь услышать ответ, — Нил открыл корпус и пораженно присвистнул, когда оттуда вырвались струйки вонючего дыма. Он отвернулся, закашлявшись в рукав халата. — Ёлки-палки, _что_ вы с ним сделали?  
Лиза покосилась на неработающий аппарат.  
— Скачок напряжения во время установки.  
— Да, но должны были сработать предохранители… и они сработали, судя по их состоянию. Тут всё _поджарилось._ Настолько, что будь это куриной ножкой, её можно было бы продать в KFC.  
— Процессор не должен был поджарится, — кивнула Лиза. — Это уже довольно странно.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Нил. — Ты же всё и без меня знаешь, да? Ты могла бы сама разобраться; нужны новые предохранители, разумеется, и можно попросить техотдел им заняться. Так в чём дело?  
Лиза внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Рокси уверена, что ты умираешь. И Логан тоже.  
— Я их прикончу, — голос Нила был полон ледяного спокойствия. — Придушу их проводами их собственного оборудования. Запрограммирую его непрерывно играть «Ice, Ice, Baby» пока они перемещаются по чьим-то воспоминаниям. Я сделаю так, чтобы кофе-автомат выдавал им только самый поганый кофе.  
— Вот это самоотдача, — сказала Лиза. Казалось, ничто на свете не способно её смутить. С Евой нужно просто знать, на какие точки надавить. Нил так никогда и не узнал, что выводит из себя Лизу.  
Нил устало потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
— А ты попробуй ходить каждый день на работу, где все шепчутся за твоей спиной и ходят вокруг тебя на цыпочках, словно ты стеклянный.  
Лиза нехотя признала — это должно быть весьма раздражающе.  
— Погоди, — догадался Нил. — Тотализатор… он, случайно, не на вероятность того, что я помру? И как это случится?  
— Ну… — Лиза отвела взгляд, что само по себе было ответом.  
— Так. Пока я не стал истерить и не заюзал на всём этом здании свой банкай… хоть кто-нибудь поставил на то, что я не умру?  
Стоит сказать, что даже после этого Лиза была совершенно спокойна. Однако Нил проходил практику под её руководством, так что она, наверное, уже привыкла к его методам решения проблем.  
— К сожалению, нет, — сообщила она.  
— Что-что?  
— Ты услышал.  
— Даже Ева? — он сомневался, хотел ли он знать ответ, но _незнание_ раздражало его ещё больше.  
— Скажем так… — Лиза принялась аккуратно вынимать оплавившиеся предохранители.  
— Сколько она поставила? — спросил он безэмоционально.  
— Нил… — и он понимал, он уловил предупреждающие нотки в её голосе. Но всё равно хотел знать.  
— Не «нилкай». Сколько она поставила?  
— Один доллар, — Лиза, наконец, сдалась.  
— Ты это серьёзно? — Нил просто взорвался. — Ну ничего себе, она, значит, спорит на мою смерть и ставит всего лишь _доллар_? Да у меня просто слов нет!  
— А какая разница? — поинтересовалась Лиза.  
— За один доллар даже кофе купить нельзя! — со злостью выдохнул Нил. — Словно она не доверяет мне, только в квадрате.  
— Нил, — сказала Лиза. — Думаю, тебе стоит успокоиться, съесть печенье…  
Но Нил уже выбежал из офиса, намереваясь выяснить отношения с Евой.  
  


***

  
  
— Ева! — воскликнул Нил, врываясь в её кабинет.  
Ева как раз пересматривала квартальный обзор проделанной работы; услышав его голос, она вздохнула и подняла на него взгляд. Нилу показалось, он увидел в её глазах тревогу и лёгкое удивление, но они тут же пропали.  
— Что такое, Нил?  
— Я оскорблён, вот что, — он упер руки в боки. — Ты поставила доллар в споре на мою смерть. _Доллар_ , Ева! Один! На него даже кофе нельзя купить! На один доллар ничего нельзя купить!  
— За углом есть долларовый магазинчик, — сказала Ева ровным голосом. — Там продают растворимый кофе.  
— Да дерьмо там продают растворимое! — парировал Нил. — И ещё, спасибо _огромное_ , что тоже участвуешь во всём этом балагане и делаешь ставки на мою смерть.  
— А ты умираешь? — и снова тревога, скрытая глубоко внутри. Иногда он думал, почему их дружба держалась на том, чтобы скрывать все чувства за сарказмом и подколами. — Нил, просто скажи мне, чёрт тебя дери. Я _знаю_ , что ты до сих пор на обезболивающем. Я знаю, что ты ходишь вечно уставший, и болеешь чуть ли не каждую неделю, и просто… я просто… — она запнулась. — Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя.  
Он практически слышал молчаливое «придурок» в конце её слов. Нил внимательно посмотрел на Еву.  
— Ну да, — негромко признал он. — Конечно я умираю.  
Ева отшатнулась.  
— Но ты… ты же сказал, что всё нормально, что обезболивающее нужно потому, что ты просто врезался в стену…  
Он правда хотел спросить её, зачем она вообще ставила на его смерть если думала, что он в порядке.  
Нил вздохнул.  
— Технически, мы _все_ умираем, Ева, — сказал он спокойным тоном. — Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
— Ах ты, ты… — она уже вскочила на ноги. Ева бросилась на него и шлёпнула его по плечу. — Черт возьми, Нил, прекрати меня волновать!  
— Хочешь сказать, ты волновалась? — спросил он. — Да ладно, шутка же хорошая. Я же техник. Мы на всё смотрим с технической стороны.  
Ева сделала глубокий вдох. И ещё один. Она даже не закатила глаза с его шутки, что не есть хороший знак. На всякий случай, Нил сделал шаг назад. По долгому и болезненному опыту он знал, что не стоит находится между кулаком Евы и тем, на что он был нацелен.  
И никакие крутые приёмы кара-кунг-фу не помогут.  
— Ты серьёзно. Ты в порядке.  
— Как термальный детонатор. Я в порядке. Слухи о моей скорой и неизбежной смерти сильно преувеличены.  
— Тогда почему…  
— Почему что? Нужно много энергии, знаешь ли, чтобы таскать тяжелые хромированные ящики, пышка. Ещё у меня по району ходит _противнейший_ вирус, а у меня слабый иммунитет.  
Ева фыркнула от слова «пышка», но кое-какие подозрения ещё остались.  
— А обезболивающее?  
Нил вздохнул, опустив глаза в пол.  
— Ну нужно оно мне, ясно? Ты правда хочешь начать обмениваться нашими личными медицинскими записями, Ева? Если да, то нам обоим не понравится услышанное.  
Сама мысль была довольно жуткой: они вдвоем, запертые вместе в этом офисе, рассказывают друг другу каждую мерзкую деталь их личной жизни и медицинских записей.  
Ева закусила губу.  
— Ты в порядке, — сказала она в последний раз, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Ты не умираешь… быстрее, чем надо, во всяком случае.  
— Не, — сказал он, и это была правда. — Всё ок.


End file.
